Things Left Unsaid
by Beckyhelene
Summary: Allyson worries about Danny after not seeing him for over a week as she thinks about the things she wished she told him.


Summary: Takes place before the end of the movie but after the show. Danny's been missing for a while and Allyson is worried about him.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

---

_Allyson ran through a hallway. Actually, it was a hall of mirrors. She ran around looking for something but she didn't know what it was exactly. _

"_Allyson," came a voice. She turned, trying to find the source of it._

"_Hello?" She called out. "Who's there?"_

"_Allyson……Help me…." Said the voice again. It sounded so familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. She continued running, hoping to find the source soon. "Help me, please.."_

"_Where are you?" Allyson cried out, getting tired of running around in this maze. She paused as she saw something. It was a guy hunched in a fetal position on the floor. He had dark hair. "Danny.." She whispered. "Danny!" She ran to him but bumped into a mirror, it was just a reflection. "Danny, where are you!" She screamed. She kept seeing his reflection in different mirrors until she came to a spot on the floor deep into the hall. She wasn't trying to get her hopes up in thinking it was really him as she slowly walked over to him. Once she felt his back on the tips of her shoes, she realized it was him. She knelt beside him. "Danny?" She asked gently, turning him on his back. The face that appeared before her was not of Danny, but the old, balding face of Max._

"_So good to see you again, Allyson." He said with a smirk. Allyson shrieked and stumbled backwards. Max stood up. He walked to her, his large frame towering over her. _

"_Get away from me!" She screamed. "Danny!"_

Allyson sat up with a gasp as she awoke from her dream. She looked around her room, reassuring herself that it wasn't real. She sighed and fell back onto her bed. It had been over a week since Max had disappeared from the show taping, along with the tapes of the show. Allyson sighed and stared at the ceiling as she remembered the last time she saw Danny.

**_Allyson went to the room Danny had been staying in at the mansion; she was still dressed in the sparkling dress she had worn on stage. She knocked on the door to the room. _**

_**  
"Danny?" She asked softly. "You there? It's me, Allyson." She heard the lock unlatch.**_

"_**Come in." Danny said. Allyson opened the door and walked into the room. She saw Danny was in the middle of packing his things. Allyson figured he had used his powers to unlock the door. **_

"_**You getting ready to head off?" She asked. Danny continued packing without even looking up at her.**_

"_**Yeah, you could say that." He said. He finished up packing his things and then finally turned to her. He walked over and handed her an envelope from his pocket. "Can you give this to my parents?" He asked. Allyson looked at the envelope and then gave Danny a puzzled expression. **_

"**_Sure, but why don't you give it to them when you see them? They're waiting for you downstairs." She said. Danny shook his head._**

"_**I'm not going to be going with them." He said. "I'm not going back home."**_

"_**What? What are you talking about?" Allyson asked. Danny looked at her. He looked like what he was about to say next was dreadful.**_

"_**Max is out there somewhere." Danny said. "And you saw how he floated me up in the air like that? He's powerful."**_

"_**Yeah, but so are you, I mean you got the ring on him." Allyson pointed out.**_

"_**Yeah, but that was just because-" He paused.**_

"_**Because of what?" She asked.**_

"_**Look, I need to work on my powers somewhere where I know Max can't find me, at least not until I'm ready to face him."**_

"_**Danny, I don't understand." Allyson said. Danny placed both of his hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes.**_

"_**Allyson, I'm sorry, I should've listened to you from the start. And I just want you to know that getting to know you and having you as a friend as been great. You were the first person other then my parents to not make me feel like a freak. I should've realized that before all this got out of hand." Allyson couldn't help it as tears began to fill her eyes. Somewhere in her heart it felt like she'd never see him again.**_

"**_Where will you go?" She asked, her voice a little choked up._**

"_**It's probably for the best if you don't know." He said softly. He gently wiped some of the tears from her cheeks. "Please don't cry." He said.**_

"_**I'm sorry." Allyson said. "I just……….Will I ever see you again?" She asked. Danny looked down.**_

"**_I don't know." He replied honestly. He leaned in and planted his lips on her forehead. Allyson closed her eyes as more tears fell. Danny stayed like that for a while before stepping back. He gave her a gentle smile. "Don't forget about me." He said._**

"_**No chance." She replied. She took a deep breath and turned around, ready to walk out the door. She stopped. There was something more that had to be said, there had to be. She couldn't leave it like this. "Danny, I-" She began as she turned around, only to see she that Danny had vanished. **_

Allyson remembered giving the envelope to Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair. She watched them as they opened the envelope and read the note Danny had left them. She watched their faces grow pale from concern for their only child. She remembered Mr. Sinclair looking up at her and muttering thank you before he and his wife slowly walked back to their car. And now, almost a week and a half later, Allyson lay in bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking. Thinking about Danny and the things that were left unsaid that day in his room. Thinking about where he could be and how he might be doing, wondering if he was thinking about her the way she was of him. "Probably not." She told herself as she turned to her side and tried to get some sleep. The next day was Saturday and Allyson used it to the fullest by sleeping in late only to be awoken by the phone ringing. She sighed as she reached over and picked up the receiver and placed it by her ear. "Hello?" She said, her voice still heavy with sleep.

"Allyson?" Came the voice of a young man. Allyson's eyes shot up as she scrambled to sit up.

"Danny?" She whispered.

"No, it's me, Hunter." Allyson sighed.

"Oh, hey, sorry, thought you were someone else." She said softly.

"Ya don't say." Came Hunter's response. "So, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm all right." She lied.

"That's cool." He said. "Listen, I was wondering, you want to catch a bite to eat with me?" He asked. Allyson sighed and ran her fingers through her curly hair.

"Sure." She said.

"Awesome, how about we meet at that place downtown in ½ hour?" He asked.

"OK, see you then." She said.

---

Allyson and Hunter both sat at an outdoor table at the local teen hangout. Allyson had gotten herself a salad and an orange soda while Hunter got himself a sprite and a hamburger. The two sat quietly eating their meals.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Allyson asked. Hunter nodded, unable to speak with a mouthful of his lunch. "Why did you call me?" Hunter swallowed.

"Well, after the taping of the show and everything weird that happened, you just seemed kind of down. I thought maybe it was because all the tapes were gone and you missed your fifteen minutes of TV fame, but I just thought I should check on you to be sure."

"And why would you want to check on me?" Allyson asked.

"What, can't a guy extend a hand of friendship to someone?"

"Yes, but I sense you've got other motives." She said. Hunter looked around and then leaned in towards Allyson.

"Okay, I need your help."

"With what?"

"Understanding what happened that night." Hunter said. "I mean, first the stuff that happened on stage, then the tapes all disappearing, then Danny's folks leaving without him, and no one knowing where Max is….It's just too weird. I tried calling Danny but his folks always say he's not home."

"Well, why are you asking me?" Allyson asked.

"Because you and Danny worked together. You've got to know what went on."

"Weren't you the one who first said that Danny might have special powers?" Allyson asked, taking a bite of her salad. "What else is there to explain?"

"Yeah but Danny got in front of those board members and they proved it was a fake."

"_Max _proved it was a fake." Allyson corrected.

"Whatever." Hunter said. "All I'm saying is something's going on and I've been racking my brain for a week and a half trying to get what it is."

"And you think I know what it is?"

"Well-"

"I don't." Allyson snapped. "If you excuse me, I'm going to head home." She said, getting to her feet and leaving Hunter there. Hunter watched her leave.

---

Allyson slammed the door to her room shut. When Hunter had asked her to meet him for lunch, she had thought he liked her and it was a date, not that she liked him like that, but still. She sighed and flopped onto her bed. She closed her eyes. Suddenly, the room began to spin. She opened her eyes only to see colors swirling around her. The next thing she knew, she felt herself falling. She landed on a flat surface. She sat up and looked around. She was in the middle of some sort of park and was currently sitting on the grass. She slowly got to her feet.

"Hello?" She called out. She turned around and froze, seeing someone standing against a tree…….Danny.

"Allyson." He said. Allyson's chest tightened and she felt like she was going to cry, but she kept it at bay.

"Danny? Is it really you?" She asked softly. He nodded. Allyson walked over to him. Danny expected she was going to hug him. He was surprised when she shoved him hard, making him fall down on his backside. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you?" She yelled. Danny looked up at her. "I mean, I didn't know where you were, if you were okay. I was afraid that maybe Max had found you or something and things didn't go well and……and……God! I hate you!" She yelled out. She stormed over to one of the picnic benches and sat down. Danny sighed. He got up and followed.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I'm sorry I made you worry."

"Whatever. Just do whatever you did to bring me here and take me back home." She said. Danny sighed and sat next to her.

"I…..I missed you." He mumbled a little shy to admit it…..Typical guy. Allyson looked at him slowly. She sighed.

"I missed you too." She said.

"So, what'd Hunter want?" Danny blurted out. Allyson gave him a look.

"What?"

"Well, I saw you with him and…."

"You were spying on me?" Allyson asked, a little offended.

"No, not spying……Watching over…" He clarified in his defense. Allyson gave him a hard look.

"And at what times did you take the liberty to 'watch over' me?" She asked. Danny picked up on what she meant.

"No……I didn't see you…..uh……ya know……changing or anything…" He said quickly. "Honestly." He said. Allyson decided he was telling the truth.

"Well, why were you watching over me anyway?" She asked. Danny shrugged.

"Just making sure you were okay and stuff like that." He said.

"As in, making sure Max didn't try to come after me in hopes of finding you?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, that and just……"

"What?"

"I guess I just wanted to see you." He said. Allyson's expression softened.

"Oh." She said. They sat in silence for a while.

"I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to transport you here. I mean, I practiced for a week on stuff from my room at my house, to see if I could actually do it before attempting to get you today." He said.

"Did you try to get your parents?" She asked. Danny shook his head.

"I don't think I should. I don't know if they'd understand." Danny said. He looked at Allyson. There was more he wanted to say, but he wasn't sure how to say it. "So…What did Hunter want?" He asked. When he saw the two of them sitting and eating lunch together, his heart had sank thinking that maybe they were a couple now.

"Nothing, he just wanted me to talk about what happened." She said. "Why?"

"No reason, just curious." He replied.

"Oh." She said. They were then engulfed in silence yet again, both wanting to say something but unable to find the words.

"Danny, I-"

"Allyson, I-" They both spoke at the first time. They laughed. "Sorry, you first." Danny said.

"No, you go first." She said.

"No, I insist." Danny said.

"Well, I.." She reached over and gently took his hand in hers. "I'm glad you're okay." She said. Danny smiled.

"Thanks." He said. Neither made a move to separate their hands. 

"What did you want to say?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"No, what is it?" Allyson asked, her natural inquisitive nature coming in. Danny sighed and looked off into the distance. He then turned back to her and leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. Allyson's eyes widened a bit. They soon separated.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's okay. You just sort of caught me off guard." She said. She released his hand. Danny's heart sank, thinking she didn't like the kiss and didn't want to be near him. She turned a bit so she was now facing him. She looked into his eyes and reached up, sliding her fingers through the hair right above his ear. She leaned in and kissed him. Danny responded to the kiss. Soon they separated again, both laughing nervously like little shy school children.

"I…….I've been wanting to do that for a while." He admitted.

"Since when?" She asked.

"I guess maybe after you came out of the case…….After I thought Max had cut you…I was just so glad to see you were all right and I wanted to kiss you right then and there." Allyson blushed. "What happened anyway? I mean, I heard you yelp but when I opened the case you weren't there."

"I don't know what happened." Allyson said. "I think Max might've done something. Like, transported me somewhere for a second and then brought me back. Maybe he just wanted to make you think I was hurt, to sort of rattle your chains or something."

"Who knows?" Danny said. Allyson leaned against him. Danny put an arm around her shoulders so her head was situated right below his.

"So…" She began. "Now that we've….ya know…kissed, what now?" She asked.

"We kiss again?" Danny asked with a smirk. Allyson rolled her eyes and lightly smacked his chest.

"Not that. I mean, where do we stand? Are we-"

"You mean, are we a couple?" He asked. Allyson nodded. Danny sighed.

"Well, that can't be good." Allyson said, sitting up straight.

"I just don't think it would be fair to you if we became an item right now." Danny said. "I mean, what kind of boyfriend hides out in a mysterious location trying to work on his special powers?"

"Well, not many." Allyson said. "But, so what? I like you, you like me…"

"But we can't things." Danny said.

"Well….I mean, dates are overrated anyway." Allyson said. "Besides, shouldn't you have thought of that _before _you kissed me?"

"I guess." Danny said. "I just don't think we should.."

"Why? I mean..I don't know about you, but," Allyson began, standing up. "Sitting together in a park, all alone, is pretty good."

"Well, what about things normal couples do? Like go to movies, school dances, etc. etc."

"So, just transport a TV and DVD player here and we can do the movie thing." Allyson joked. She sat back down. "I liked kissing you, and I would like it if it was more then just a one time thing." She said. Danny smiled.

"Same here." He said. The two stayed sitting together for a while, every so often kissing, before Danny sent her back home. Allyson figured that Danny took her joke literally because the next time she saw him, there sat a TV and a DVD player. Danny laughed and said he did some more practice transportations in his room. A week later, Allyson was coming home from school when she found a package on her doorstep. It was addressed to her. She opened it and found tapes. The tapes of the magic show, to be exact. Allyson smiled and looked up.

"Thanks, Danny." She said. She then came up with the idea of making her own tape of the events that happened surrounding the show and she was almost finished when Danny made the bowl of popcorn on her desk float into her lap, seconds before transporting her. No matter how many times he did it, it never was easy for her, especially since it would come without warning. But, Allyson didn't mind. All she cared about was sitting next to Danny and enjoying each other's company.

THE END

---

Author's note: At the end of the movie, when Danny transport Allyson, they seemed to be sitting really close and I just thought about if they were a couple, and how it might've been that they got there….Hence the birth of this story. Please review :-D Who knows, I might write a sequel.


End file.
